


Where there's Smoke

by ajwolf



Series: Synthetic Love [4]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Nanny, Alternate Universe - Robots & Androids, Child Yuri Plisetsky, Cute Kids, Domestic Fluff, Don't copy to another site, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Happy, Humor, M/M, Robot Feels, Robot/Human Relationships, Silly, Thirsty Victor Nikiforov, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, cooking accidents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 09:34:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16930773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ajwolf/pseuds/ajwolf
Summary: A set of over zealous smoke detectors leave Yuuri, the Synthetic Nanny, with many regrets. But a series of unfortunate events might do more than open a window; it might also open up his heart.





	Where there's Smoke

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is inspired by a series of unfortunate events experiences by myself and zupsgirl1 over the past few weeks. Our pain is your pleasure I suppose. Zups also was so kind as to beta this fic for me, so be sure to check out her fics!

The smoke detectors were blaring throughout the house for the  _ third _ time in a month and Yuuri was quickly coming to the end of his rope.

“These things have always been too sensitive!” Viktor panted as he sprinted from one side of the greatroom to the other, trying to fan a dish rag at the smoke detector while still looking after the vegetables he was in the middle of cooking on the kitchen island.

His words were cut off by the alarm sounding once more, and he tore back across the room, towel in hand, as Makkachin chased him, barking in distress. Over on the couch, Potya yowled in displeasure while Yuri hid under a pillow, kicking his legs in frustration at the noise.

Yuuri pinched the bridge of his nose. It was Viktor’s cheat day and he’d requested steaks which seemed to be putting off barely more smoke than a 3-wick candle, and yet still had the whole house in an uproar. “Why won’t you just let me order some of the smart detectors so I could just interface with them and turn them off in moments like this?” he grumbled. He would have never thought it possible for him to get a headache, and yet his Synthetic mind was somehow pulsing in irritation at the cacophony of sound.

The beeping finally quieted and Viktor rubbed his head sheepishly. “I know, we should, it’s just…I  _ just _ got these! It seems wasteful—”

“Viktor, you are a multi-millionaire, you can afford some  _ fucking _ new smoke detectors.”

Viktor’s mouth fell open in shock and Yuri popped up from the couch. “Yuuri said a bad word, Papa!”

Yuuri dropped his head into his palm as Viktor snickered. “Yes, he did. He’s very bad and will have to go to timeout later.”

“I’m going to burn your steak,” Yuuri muttered.

Viktor swatted him playfully with the towel. “Now be nice, Yuuri. Pouting isn’t going to reduce your punishment.”

Yuuri rolled his eyes, only to groan in frustration as the alarms blared again, setting off everyone in the house once more. “That’s it!” he bellowed, making Viktor jump and Yuri pop back up from under his impromptu pillow fort.

Yuuri grabbed a chair and stomped into the living room, slamming the chair onto the ground, jumping onto of it and  _ yanking _ the smoke detector out of the ceiling, wires and all.

The house was instantly shrouded in silence as everyone stared at him in shock. Yuuri breathed heavily, staring with utmost hatred at the safety device in his hand.

“I’ll order the new detectors in the morning,” Viktor whispered and Yuuri internally groaned as he realized what a sight this must be.

“Wow,” Yuri breathed, looking up at him with stars in his eyes. “That was  _ so _ cool!”

And he was off, running around pretending he was Yuuri, ripping imaginary items off the walls, jumping on the couches, and positively howling with ‘rage’.

Yuuri slumped down into the chair. “What have I done?”

Viktor chuckled softly, coming up and hugging him from behind. “I believe, my dear, they call that a human moment.”

Yuuri groaned as Viktor flashed him a cheeky wink.

 

The next day was considerably quieter. Yuri had school and Viktor had practice, which he went to as soon as he and Yuuri finished picking out and ordering replacement smart smoke detectors for the whole house. Yuuri for his part spent most of the day cleaning the kitchen which had gotten pretty messy with all the running around during the ‘incident’ and repairing the ceiling which had been slightly damaged in that same ‘incident’.

Viktor was trying to be supportive, but he had kept snorting into his hand every time he spotted the small hole where the smoke detector had once been. Yuuri decided it was just better for everyone if he dealt with the problem sooner, rather than later, so they could all move on.

He had just finished painting the newly patched drywall when it was time to collect Yuri and head to the rink for his practice. Yuuri put away all the tools and painting supplies, before pushing a few windows open just wide enough to let the paint smell air-out, while not being so wide that Potya could slip out of the crack too easily. Yuuri liked the way the windows pushed out, rather than up like most windows, allowing more air to flow in through them, even if it did mean he had to keep a close eye on Potya.

Even if the cat did manage to sneak out the cracked window, Yuuri had fitted the cat with a small tracker in his collar months before when Potya had tried to make a break for it out an open window during bath time. Yuuri wasn’t about to risk losing Yuri’s precious cat if he could help it.

Satisfied, he gave both pets a treat and a pat on the head, before loading his and Yuri’s skating bags into the SUV and heading to Yuri’s school.

The parking lot was mayhem as usual, but Yuuri was pleased to find a spot fairly quickly, turning off the car and walking into the school. He was far from alone in the halls, as parents, nannies, and other Synthetics all milled around, waiting for their children to finish gathering their things and head home. 

Yuuri carefully watched the children. He and all the Synthetics knew exactly which parents belonged to each child at the school, and they all had it wired into them to keep an eye-out. It had never been a problem, but Yuuri could understand the sense of security it offered. Just having a few Synthetics like him made life a lot easier for the school administrators.

He approached Yuri’s classroom and smiled as he heard Yuri’s voice filtering out of the door. Yuri had been doing so much better about making friends this year. The previous spring, when Yuuri had arrived, he’d noticed that Yuri didn’t really interact with his classmates, unable to connect with them. It made sense; his father was an Olympic athlete and he not only traveled all over the world but had met some truly remarkable people in his short life. He was simply more used to interacting with adults (his best friends were Potya and his grandfather, Nikolai), and didn’t have an easy time fitting in. And of course, not having a mom didn’t help.

But Yuuri had been working with him on it over the summer, taking Yuuri to various activities that had him working with other children his own age, helping him learn how to make new friendships and work past his shyness that seemed to pop-up around strangers now and again.

To hear him happily talking to what looked like half the classroom made Yuuri’s heart grow lighter — at least until he heard what Yuri was saying.

“And then Yuuri just screams like the Hulk and rips the smoke detector out of the ceiling with his bare hands!”

_ Oh god. _

“Whoa!” one of the kids exclaimed, hands over his mouth. “That is so cool! I want a robot nanny too! They must be like Superheroes!”

Yuri nodded wisely. “Yuuri is the best Superhero! He might set the house on fire a little bit when he cooks, but I’ve seen him lift entire cars–“

“That’s enough Yuri!” Yuuri interrupted, quickly placing his hand over Yuri’s mouth as several pairs of shocked parental eyes stared at him.

“I thought he was a 2.0,” he heard one of the Synthetics whisper to another, so soft no human could possibly hear. “So much for  _ advanced _ AI. Can’t even cook!”

Yuuri’s face flamed bright red as he frog-marched Yuri over to the coat hooks to gather his things.

“Ah, Yuuri,” the teacher called, smiling kindly at him.

“Hello Miss Petrova. I hope Yuri didn’t cause any trouble today.”

“Oh none at all,” she assured him, smiling in a way that made Yuuri sure she was laughing at him. “We had a writing and drawing assignment for the children today, and I thought you’d want to take his home. The drawings really are quiet, er, colorful.” She smiled brightly once more, pressing a few pages into his hand before walking off to greet another parent.

With a growing sense of dread, Yuuri slowly peered down at the pages.

_ My nanny Yuuri is a Superhero! He’s SUPER strong and fast! Last night he saved our house from a fire by tearing the ceiling down! _

Accompanying the short story was a picture of the kitchen up in smoke, Viktor and Yuri running away in terror, and Yuuri ripping a massive chunk out of the ceiling right above the stove, as if to suppress the flames with the large slab of drywall.

Yuuri’s whole face flamed red and he grabbed a still bragging Yuri up from the ground, tucked him under his arm, and power walked out the door. He could hear several children (and Yuri) exclaiming how he was  _ so _ cool.

He mostly just felt like one big joke. He didn’t think he could face the rink and texted Viktor as much, taking Yuri straight home so he could take a turn hiding under the pillow fort of solitude (which was really not much more than a blanket on the couch at this point, but it would do).

It really was quite pathetic. He was a Synthetic Nanny and here he was, hiding under a blanket while the child he was responsible for, and the dog and cat, were all staring at him in confusion. Yuuri did reason that it wasn’t like he wasn’t actually watching Yuri. He could see him with his Infrared sensors and would emerge if it looked like the child was about to get hurt. He just needed a few minutes to wallow in self-pity.

His sensors picked up the garage door opening and he groaned, knowing Viktor must have come home early.

“Papa! Yuuri is hiding!” Yuri helpfully informed his father the moment he stepped into the house.

Yuuri saw Viktor lean down and pick his son up. He couldn’t quite tell, but he was fairly certain Viktor was still in his skating clothes. A quick check of the security camera confirmed his suspicion and Yuuri felt a little guilty for pulling Viktor from his practice.

“I see that, Yura. Do you know why he’s hiding under a blanket?” Yuuri moaned and stuck a hand out from under the blanket, pointing towards the table where Yuri’s picture was sitting. He watched Viktor walk over to it and pick up the page. His lips quirked into a smile which he quickly fought to control. “I see. It seems you had a fun day at school.”

“Yeah! I told everyone about how cool Yuuri is! He’s like a Superhero.”

“He is, but I think you might have exaggerated what happened and made Yuuri feel a bit embarrassed.”

Yuri seemed to consider that and leaned in closer to Viktor. “Do you think he’s mad at me?”

Yuuri couldn’t stay silent at that, popping out from under the blanket, hair a disaster, no doubt. “I’m not mad, Yuri. I’m just a little embarrassed. I let my frustration at the situation get the best of me and I acted irrationally. It was foolish; I could have hurt you or your Papa, and I’m disappointed in myself for that.”

Yuri tugged on Viktor’s shoulder to be let down, and ran across the room, throwing himself into Yuuri’s arms. Yuuri happily returned the precious little boy’s hug. “I still think you’re really cool. You learned to skate in just a few days, and you can dance and cook, and you can even get Potya to take his bath!”

Yuuri snorted into Yuri’s hair. “I suppose I can. I’m guess there are worse ways you can see me.”

Yuri nodded, and seeing that the crisis was averted, Viktor walked over to them, enveloping them both in a big hug. “Think you’re both up to heading to the rink now?”

Yuuri nodded and Yuri whooped with excitement, jumping down and dashing off to put his shoes on while Viktor gently reached down and helped Yuuri up before they followed.

“It really was pretty cool,” Viktor said quietly.

Yuuri lightly punched his arm. “Shut up.”

Viktor snickered. “Oh come on! Don’t you want to save me, Super Yuuri!” he teased as he spun on one foot on the wooden floors. Yuuri was about to roll his eyes at the display, but suddenly Viktor’s foot caught on Yuri’s backpack, which had been left on the floor when Yuuri had beelined for his blanket, figuring he could take care of it later.

Yuuri darted forward as Viktor flailed in midair, just as Makka decided to join the game. Makka’s big paws landed solidly on Yuuri’s back, and his gyroscope kicked in, snapping his arms around to regain his balance, clocking Viktor right in the chin, sending him  _ flying  _ out the window.

“Papa?” Yuri called curiously.

Yuuri stared in horror at the scene. Viktor had fallen through one of the windows he’d left cracked open, legs still hanging over the window sill, the rest of him solidly entangled in the rose bush under it.

“A little help?” Viktor groaned, and Yuuri yelped, rushing forward to pull him up, dropping him again when Viktor let out a cry of pain. “Oh god, it’s got me!”

It took the better part of five minutes to untangle Viktor from the thorny bush, the whole process rather impeded by Yuri who had run to get his father’s phone and was ‘helpfully’ snapping photos of the incident.

Most unfortunately for Viktor was that while his workout gear worked great for skating, it was apparently pretty rubbish at defending against thorns. Once Yuuri had him picked up in his arms and back on solid ground Viktor moaned, “I think there’s still some in me.”

There were, and all thoughts of going to the rink were forgotten as Yuuri inspected the damage once he got Viktor laying facedown on the couch.

“I’m going to need the first aid kit.”

“Is it that bad?”

Yuuri bit his lip. “Only if you want to ever wear those skintight jeans again.”

Viktor wailed dramatically, only to abruptly cut off his whines to send Yuri, who had been suspiciously quiet for the past several minutes, a glare. “You had better not be Facetiming this to Chris.”

“Sorry Cheri,” the phone crackled as Yuri bounced back a step to stay out of his father’s reach, Chris’ smirking face bright on the screen; “but Yuuri’s sensors were going crazy and I just couldn’t help but check in.”

Viktor groaned and Yuuri held up the tweezers. “Are you ready?”

“Let’s just get this over with.”

 

Viktor was forced to take the next day off skating, on Yakov’s orders, in order to let his cuts properly heal. His words were a bit more colorful, and included a lot of yelling about being an idiot, and ‘who gets injured this close to Grand Prix season by falling in a bush!’

The plus side was that Viktor got to accompany Yuuri as they picked up Yuri from school. With skating season kicking in high gear, Yuuri knew Viktor was happy to have an unexpected opportunity to not only spend some extra time with his son, but also check in with his teacher. Yuuri also had a feeling Viktor liked being the ‘hot dad’ at the school.

“You’re so vain,” Yuuri teased as Viktor gingerly followed him into the school. Viktor had insisted on wearing the jeans that made his butt look good, even though he was in no fit state to be wearing anything so tight. “You’re literally sitting on a donut at home, yet you still put on those jeans.”

“You don’t understand Yuuri! You’re naturally beautiful. Some of us have to work hard to even stand in your presence.”

Yuuri rolled his eyes and they entered the classroom to a very reminiscent sight of Yuri entertaining his classmates with yet another story that had them all (and the parents) rolling with laughter.

“And then Yuuri had to pluck the thorns out of his butt!”

“We’re going to have to move,” Viktor muttered, burying his face in his hands as Yuuri fought back the urge to laugh.

“Don’t worry, I’ll remove that bush tomorrow. It’ll burn for what it did to your ass. Only I’m allowed to punish it like that.” 

Viktor’s eyes snapped open as a light dusting blush spread over his cheeks, making Yuuri giggle as he grabbed Yuri’s things, corralling the little troublemaker into his coat.

“Yuuri, don’t tease me!”

Yuuri smirked. “What if I’m not?”

And with that he took Yuri’s hand and led him out the door, asking him all about his day, watching with his Infrared sensor as Viktor stood stock still in shock, until finally tripping after them. “Is that a promise?”

Yuuri just smiled to himself, biting his lip, not even sure if it was.

_ You never know, after all, they always say, where there’s smoke, there’s fire. _

**Author's Note:**

> Timeline of the fics in this series (so far) since I'm telling them out of order:  
> Programmed for Love - May  
> Circuits of the Soul - May  
> Being Human - July  
> Where There's Smoke - September  
> Puddles and Perverts - the following Spring
> 
> A little surprise in there for you all. ;) The next part in this series, Circuits of the Soul, is coming very soon! I just need to finish editing it. Hopefully the next part I post after that will be taking place in October, but no promises cause I keep getting inspired to write silly fluff fics like this one. XD
> 
> If you'd like to keep up with me, I'm on Twitter @AJWolf84. Comments and kudos are greatly appreciated! Hope you enjoyed this fic and thanks for reading!


End file.
